I Laugh At
by BreakANew
Summary: Harry Potter is hated now, but that doesn't stop old Voldemort from making hell of Harry's life. New dimensions, new world, different reality, and more crazy people than ever, and a most powerful Harry Potter.
1. The Irony of the Situation

**I Laugh At

* * *

**

**Summary:** Harry Potter is hated now, but that doesn't stop Voldemort for continuing to try ruining his life. After being transported to another dimension, Harry realizes that things can get a bit tricky…as well as easy.

**Disclaimer:** Come one guys, I'm not that creative.

**Parings: ** I have an idea…but I don't want to lose readers, lol. I'm so lame.

* * *

_**You don't need to say it...your actions speak for you.**_

_**-Anonyms

* * *

**_

**The Irony of the Situation**

Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table and scowled. The entire school was at it again, blaming him for someone else's mistake, and this time Hermione and Ron were against him as well.

He looked up at the teachers and was hurt to find them glaring at him, too. He sighed; this year would be hard if they didn't quit. It was not his fault that Voldemort had come back and that Sirius had died, but they didn't care. They never did.

The order and everyone who knew of Sirius's death blamed him and the rest of the school blamed him for Voldemorts return. Couldn't he just get a break…just this once?

Harry scowled at the teachers and looked on as Professor McGonagall started the sorting. When it was finished Dumbledore stood up to say a few words to the new students as well as the old and also new things that were happening at Hogwarts.

"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts, whether you are coming back, or are coming for the first time. Now, I have a few start of the term notices I wish to announce. First years please not-" an angry squawk from above cut him off, and every person in the hall looked up at the black raven that was soaring underneath the candle lit enchanted sky. After another angry squawk it swooped down straight towards Harry. Harry stared as it landed and held out its leg so he could take the letter off. With as much caution as Harry Potter could ever possibly have, Harry took the offered letter, barley glancing up at Dumbledore's unreadable face.

_**Take mihi absentis ut alius via in divum**_

_**-V**_

Harry had whispered the sentence aloud to himself, out of habit, and was confused for a second. Then he began to mentally hit himself at the sheer stupidity of what he'd just done. Who in their right mind would even have touched the damn thing? Only him.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, clearly saying that he needed to talk to him. Dumbledore nodded and went back to the start of the term notices. Harry wasn't sure what had just happened…but he knew that, without a doubt, he would need to confirm it with the headmaster.

Dumbledore continued seemingly without skipping a beat, "first years please note tha-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" All eyes' turned to Harry Potter as he shimmered to a light green color and his eyes began to darken in shade.

He looked at Dumbledore fear printed in his eyes and rose from his chair, ready to run if needed. Without thinking about the consequences, he skidded back away from the table quickly and began to run for the doors of the great hall. He didn't get very far before he fell onto the floor, doubling over in pain. Students nearby jerk away from him as if he was going to give them some of what he had.

The glowing stopped and just as quickly Harry's whole world turned to darkness. Dumbledore moved with speed that was unreal and quickly made his way towards his student as did many others in the hall. A small circle surrounded Harry but no one moved closer to see if he was really alright.

Five heartbeats later Harry Potters body lifted off the ground with a blast of wind that knocked students and teacher alike, nearby, down. Dumbledore, the only one left standing, looked at Harry who floated an inch off the ground and almost sweat dropped at how unreal he looked. Whole body alight with a green flame, arms open wide in a way that made him look as if he were about to hug someone, and school clothing billowing in the still air as thought there was a monstrous storm blowing. A brief flash of thought at the weird static in the air crossed Dumbledore's mind and the words 'wild magic' popped into his head just as Harry Potter opened his brilliant iridescent eyes.

Harry blinked slowly and looked directly at Dumbledore through pure white eyes and Dumbledore understood that, for some reason, it had to be this way.

A brilliant white light flashed through Hogwarts and most of Hogsmeade and then, merely a minute after receiving a mysterious letter from a strange black raven, Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

**Harry's POV

* * *

**

As Harry finished the letter and signaled for Dumbledore to continue, he felt a strange wave of energy roll over him. He looked at his hands and was surprised to find them glowing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He looked up at Dumbledore, then got up and bolted to the doors, but he didn't even go five feet when pain unlike anything he'd ever even imagined took him over and he fell to the floor trying very hard not to scream. It stopped and he lay, panting on the floor, close to passing out. A numbing sensation over took his body, making him feel light, almost without any gravity to hold him down.

He felt himself lifting off the ground and opened his eyes to find himself standing up. How he was standing up he had absolutely no idea…he certainly hadn't put himself in that position.

A flash of light blinded him and the world seemed to spin away. He closed his eyes trying not to be sick, it wouldn't help after all. When he stopped spinning he opened his eyes and nearly screamed. He hadn't moved a single inch, what the heck was all that spinning about?

Feet finally on solid ground, he could still feel his eyes glowing with the intensity of the moment. His eyes swept around the great hall, which appeared to be in shock, and Harry quickly turned away from the students in favor of looking over to the staff table so he could find Dumbledore. Instead, he gasped in surprise, as his green eyes locked with his own. He had to double take. No…those weren't his eyes…that was not his face. That was the face of another, the one he had inherited his brilliant emerald eyes from. There sitting at the staff table was none other than Lily Potter and a few ways away from her, her husband James.

His body swayed and the room around him let out a collective gasped. The lights went off for him and he finally fell into the place where he knew no more.

* * *

**Hogwarts POV

* * *

**

Hogwarts School was just having its start of the term feast when a boy, Harry Potter jumped out of his seat and fell to the ground, apparently, in extreme pain. He stopped squirming and the world around him seemed to shimmer, as if transparent. There was a great big flash of white light and suddenly Potter was in the air.

He squeezed his eyes and then opened them and, to the amazement of the entire school, brilliant white light shot out of them. He floated back down to the ground and looked around at the students then at the head table and his eyes meant Professors Potter and Evan. Then he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

The whole hall was silent…then all at once whispers broke out talking about the event that just occurred.

"Silence! If everyone will please not panic" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the students. "Now, perfects lead your house back to your domintorys, teachers help me take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing…again." Everyone jumped into action and fairly soon then great hall was empty of all the student body.

Professor Potter ran over to Dumbledore, questions flying around him.

"What happened to the boy? Is he hurt? How much money do we have to pay for his mistakes now?" He asked, ready to kill his stupid son for all the money he cost him.

"Relax James I'm sure it was just a harmless prank, no need to fuss." Dumbledore answered, not at all surprised at the rudeness of the professor. He was used to this kind of behavior form this particular Professor. Professor Potter had never been kind to his son…never, not since…

Professor Evans was right behind her ex husband except she was worried.

"Oh my, Professor, is he alright? My babies hurt…oh god!" She started to cry, far too emotional for he own good.

"Oh stop your crying, you foolish girl! Of course that retched boy of yours is ok! He's just too damn clumsy, probably gets it from you." Professor Potter said in anything but a kind way. Lily Evans glared at her used to be partner.

"Shut up, you bastard! At least Harry isn't like that spoiled brat of yours, Tamara. You always get that little girl whatever she wants and-" Lily face was red by now and Dumbledore new he better intervene before another duel started between them.

Let me explain: you see, right after Lily and James Potter had Harry Potter, James was caught cheating on Lily with Narcissi Malfoy. Narcissi had a daughter and they both ran off with each other naming the child Tamara Potter. James now hates Lily with a passion after she decided to get with his ex best friend Sirius black, and he hates Harry because he lives with Lily and Black. Tamara was sorted into the house Slytherin, while young Harry was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry Potter is a loner and nobody ever talks to him because it is there belief that he is not so intelligent. Tamara Potter is very popular and is currently going out with the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom, the most popular guy in the school.

"Please, stop arguing and help me get young Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. We can ask him what happened when he wakes up." Dumbledore said stopping the argument. He used the floating charm, wigardium leviosa, to lift Harry up and went on his way. Lily and James were hot on his heels


	2. The Downside of it All

**I Laugh At

* * *

**

**Summary:** Harry Potter is hated now, but that doesn't stop Voldemort for continuing to try ruining his life. After being transported to another dimension, Harry realizes that things can get a bit tricky…as well as easy.

**Disclaimer:** Chill guys, I'm not that creative.

**Parings: ** Bleh…don't want to lose readers just yet, lol

* * *

_**Be happy while you are alive…for you are a long time dead!**_

_**-Scottish Proverb

* * *

**_

**The Downside of it All**

"...he should be up and ready to go in no time at all Mrs. Evans, don't you worry yourself deary. Just go back to the Charms classroom and fire call Mr. Black to tell him everything is ok. I'll have Mr. Potter here go down to meet you when all is well, ok?" A voice that Harry had heard before said, though it sounded different.

"Thank you, Madam Pomphrey, be sure to tell him were waiting and that we want a full explanation, when he's well again. Thanks again, bye." A voice that Harry had heard before but only in his nightmares seemed to fill his ears and his eyes flew open as he heard a door shut. He quickly closed them again when he saw that there was still a person near his bed and waited for the person to leave. When they finally did Harry opened his eyes.

Looking around, he realized he was in a Hospital wing. It looked similar to the one at Hogwarts but different at the same time. He couldn't place it, but something wasn't right here. That's when his memories decided that it was a good time to rush back to him. And he could think of no words to describe the situation he had, literally, fallen upon. Well maybe just one word and a little interjection.

"Oh shit" He whispered afraid that if he yelled the people of this place would come a running. He was in it deep now. Why was he so stupid, reading a letter that came from a black raven? And out LOUD, no less! AND With the Dark lord signature on it!? What the hell was wrong with him?

He, quietly, jumped out of bed and put on the clothes that someone had stupidly left for him lying on the table. Then he sat down and thought about his options. It was obvious, about now, to him, that he wasn't in Kansas anymore, figuratively speaking of course, but where he was exactly he couldn't tell. His parents were alive here so it had to be some sort of alternate dimension but then how was that even possible.

"Stupid, Harry, really stupid! After all the things you've seen before why would you even ask that question?" Harry muttered angrily to himself. He quickly got up, punched himself in the head, and walked over to the door.

He had to get out of here and find out what was going on, and what better place to start with then the ever faithful library. He could just imagine what Hermione would say if she had heard him say that. "No!" he said to himself, shaking his head to rid him of her face. He would not think about her right now. Her betrayal hit him harder than anyone else's. Ron's…well let's just say that Harry had been anticipating that ever since the Triwizard Tournament. The rest of the school, well he didn't really care about them. The teachers, that was a surprise as well but not one that hurt too bad. But Hermione's had nearly killed him.

He opened the door and began to walk down the new place that looked so like Hogwarts stairs. It freaked him out to see everything so different and yet so "the same". It was the same way here too, to get to the library, only colder and not so welcoming. He shrugged it off, after all…when had he ever been welcomed to anything.

The library, however, looked the same as it did in his world and, luckily, the librarian wasn't there, much to Harry's pleasure. He took that as a sign and went straight to the history of this world. His intention: to find out as much as possible. Then he would, in turn, act out his part as if nothing had ever happened until he could figure out a way to get back to his own world.

What he found was not what he liked. Turns out that in this world his parents were indeed alive but he wasn't the boy who lived. Neville Longbottom was, and it wasn't at all the way that Harry had had it. His, Neville's, parents weren't killed like Harry's were in his dimension, they were just knocked out. Neville grew up with his parents and people absolutely adored him for his victory.

Harry had to laugh at this. 'I mean, it's not every day you find out that you're not important, you have a family that was supposed to be dead, and in another dimension the people are exactly the same. These people are so bloody freaking ignorant and still following the most powerful of people. Jeez, how stupid could you get and in both dimensions? Sometimes things are just too bloody ironic for their own bloody good,' he though with a sour look on his face.

Harry, after looking at Neville's "wonderful" life, decided he should look more into his own. He very nearly tipped over in shock, he couldn't hardly believe what he was reading. To simplify: his parents were divorced, his dad cheated on his mom, his sisters named Tamara Potter…scratch that he HAD a sister, he was thought to be a squib, his mom was married to the Sirius, who he, Harry, had thought was dead, he was sorted into Hufflepuff, his sister was sorted into Slytherin, his sister is the product of Narcissi Malfoy and James Potter, and his world had just been turned completely and totally upside down.

As Harry said before…

"Oh shit!"


	3. My Own Abnegations

**I Laugh At**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Harry Potter is hated now, but that doesn't stop Voldemort for continuing to try ruining his life. After being transported to another dimension, Harry realizes that things can get a bit tricky…as well as easy.

**Disclaimer:** Nah fool, I'm not that creative guys.

**Parings:** NO!! Don't leave me readers!!!

* * *

_**Some cause happiness**__** wherever**__** they go; others**__** whenever**__** they go.**_

_**-Oscar Wilder**_

_**

* * *

**_

**My Own Abnegations**

"_Oh shit!"_

"Hey! You there, watch your…" Harry was startled out of his complex thoughts by a recognizable, yet unrecognizable, voice. Tuning around Harry came face to face with none other than Madam Prince the ever so serious librarian. As he turned around, her face changed from anger to confusion.

"Harry, dear? What's the matter, why are you cursing? I've never heard you curse before..." Madam Prince said. She smiled encouragingly, but it dropped at the look upon his face.

Harry stiffened and all the emotion on his face left leaving only cool calculation.

"May I help you Madam?" Harry said as formally as possible. "I'm terribly sorry for my lack of manners but I seem to find myself in a horrible situation and I could not help but take out my frustrations through my language. If you'll excuse me, now…" Harry finished. He quickly set the one book he had, in his hand, down on the table he'd been reading on and moved away from the speechless librarian. If he was going to have to live in a world that didn't seem real to him, than he was going to have to do it without emotion.

What really had him confused was the fact that the librarian had been extremely nice to him. It wasn't like the teachers to show any signs of love or weakness in his world, and yet…this world almost seemed full of it.

Ever since Ron and Hermione had exiled him, he had not shown them what they had wanted to see. They had wanted him to suffer, that he was sure of, and cry and feel all sorts of bad, but Harry had had practice with this at home. When the Dursleys were evil to him he'd wipe himself clean of emotions and force himself not to cry or scream when they hit him. After awhile he found himself so emotionless at peaceful times that, to the kids at school, when he still had to go to Muggle School, he'd seem as heartless as a snow man. That was why he'd never made any real friend at Hogwarts, because he knew it wouldn't last.

And he was right.

Harry exited the library in a new light. Head held high he quickly became the most ominous figure that walked down the hall. Some of the student that saw him turned in confusion "Why does he look so…different?" They would ask one another. Most just shrugged it off, but, later in time, would find themselves thinking back to that moment. That moment where everything changed, and Harry Potter no longer stood for being the weakling boy everyone thought he was.

And only time would know what had really happened.

As Harry walked another tall and dark figure came into view in front of him, heading his way. Harry knew that they would crash but his pride would not let him move.

They hit each other, each going full force, but it was Harry who stumbled back and fell to the ground. Slowly, just like in all the movies you watch where the person in trouble looks there catcher from bottom up, Harry looked at a pair of black, steel toed boots. Looking up more, he came to a pair of black slacks. Next was a black shirt with a black dragging cap, and then finally, framed with a greasy sheet on either side of his face, with the long and crooked nose to match, deep and dark eyes staring him down, Potions Master Professor Severus Snape was standing right in front of him, nearly over him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter. Out for a little daytime stroll?" The evil Professor said, a smarty sneer lingered like after taste on his face. With one solid move the teacher had him up on his feet by his arms and was looking into his eyes in the most intense of ways.

Harry stiffened for the second time in five minutes; the emotionless look came down like a solid brick wall over his face. He stared into his teachers eyes, and, completely unaware of what it was, something began to happen. Something magical, that had been given to our other Harry so he could protect himself. The other Harry, of course, didn't realize it either, but he had more power than was originally thought.

Harry's soft green eyes sparked fire and turned white; his pupil's falling back into nothingness. Little black dots popped into his eyes and swirled in an artsy, almost hypnotizing, way. The dots changed colors with every move, and Snape found them oddly fascinating.

"Let go of my arm, Professor." Harry said softly, not understanding why he knew he should say those words. To his utter amazement Snape's eyes went cloudy gray and the pressure on Harry's arm slowly became lighter and lighter. Snape stood up straight and continued to stare at Harry with a look of worship on his face, his eyes slowly bleeding back into their normal beetle black color. Two heart beats later…all was normal. The moment the dancing dots went back to a soft shaded green and Harry's pupils appeared, Snape's deep black eyes turned icy.

"I do believe that the headmaster, among others, is looking for you. Headmasters office…NOW!" He roared, so loud that a couple of frightened first years hiding in a corner screamed and ran for it. Harry didn't even flinch. He merely turned on heal and walked in the opposite direction.

Snape stood there looking after him in silence. Then, as if he suddenly remembered he had something to do, he turned on heel and walked away from Harry Potters retreating form, very, very confused.

* * *

Harry moved down the Corridor with a quickness that was unlike him. He was very confused and, believe it or not, very concerned for his professor. What had happened back there? He didn't have enough time to think about it, now finding himself standing on the wrong side of Dumbledore's gargoyle, which guarded the way to Dumbledore's office. All his worries were washed away as he tried to remember a password.

"Oh crap" He said to himself out loud. He named off a list of candies that Dumbledore had liked back in his world. Finding that none of them seemed to work he then began to name off a list of candies that Dumbledore didn't like.

"Psh, him and his stupid candy," Harry all but screeched. He was so freaking tired of all this new crap that he had began to practically beg the gargoyle to let him in. Harry kicked it but all that earned him was something close to a stubbed toe.

That so did it.

Taking out his wand, Harry trained it on the gargoyle and, deciding that a threat was the best way to do this, said, "If you don't let me in there right now I'll blast off your freaking head, among other parts of you." The effect was immediate and soon Harry found himself whistling on his way up to Dumbledore's office.

When he got to the door he stopped and knocked, his normal face completely blank of emotions.

"Come in" Dumbledore's old and tired voice rang through the door. Harry opened the door, shut it behind him, and stood in front of the door. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like a Lemon drop?" The old man asked. Harry nearly laughed with relief but managed to keep up his face. Through time and space, it seemed that in no way was Dumbledore any different.

Harry politely declined and Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"Now, Harry, would you please explain to me what happened…this time?" Dumbledore said turning his eyes up to his student. Harry, despite himself, gasped, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Thinking of a good story Harry found some words and poured them out of his mouth like water.

"I think it was um Malfoy sir." He began. "I think he may have put something in m-my drink." He finished adding the stutter for effect.

Dumbledore's face softened and he smiled a little. "Thank you for telling me that, Harry. Was there anything else you wished to discuses?" He added.

Harry, unable to say what was really on his mind, just shook his head and said, "No sir."

Feeling the dismissal that didn't need to be said, Harry stood up, bowed, even though he knew it didn't really matter, and began to walk down the steps to the door after saying a quick, "Goodbye sir."

"Oh, and Harry," Dumbledore said. Looking up and meeting Harry's eyes, to which Harry flinched.

"Yes sir?" Harry said.

"Be careful" Dumbledore lowered his useless eyes back to the papers he was working on.

"I will sir, good day Professor," Harry said, reaching the door. As the door closed behind him he barley heard Dumbledore soft "Farewell, Harry."

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs, past the Gargoyle and walked away without looking back. He couldn't believe it, how could he have even missed it. The truth hit him like a bullet and a large part of him wanted to sink down to the ground and cry.

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1st class, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, greatest wizard of all time and all around nice guy…was blind.

No joke, eyes were as gray as a storm, glazed, and unfocused. He truly was a blind man and Harry could no longer say that figuratively.

'Dear god what have I gotten myself into' Harry thought as he went on his way.


	4. The Good Old Dysfunctions of Life

**I Laugh At

* * *

**

**Summary:** Harry Potter is hated now, but that doesn't stop Voldemort for continuing to try ruining his life. After being transported to another dimension, Harry realizes that things can get a bit tricky…as well as easy.

**Disclaimer:** Come one guys, I'm not that creative.

**Parings: ** I have an idea…but I don't want to lose readers, lol. I'm so lame.

* * *

"_**There is a mysterious cycle to human events. To some generations much is given. Of other generations much is expected."**_

_**-Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

**_

**The Good Old Dysfunctions of Life**

_Harry walked down the stairs, past the Gargoyle and walked away without looking back. He couldn't believe it, how could he have even missed it. The truth, a most terrible thing had just hit him like a bullet._

_Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1st class, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, greatest wizard of all time and all around nice guy…was blind!_

_No joke, eyes were as gray as a storm and glazed and unfocused. He truly was a blind man._

'_Dear god what have I gotten myself into' Harry thought as he went on his way._

Harry sighed and bent down to pick up his books, while trying to not get stepped on by the crowd. It had not been a good day, and things were only getting worse by the people who thought it'd be funny to push him around like a little rag doll.

"What are you doing Potter, I just told you to apologize for running into me? Hey! Are you even listening?" Harry looked up at his attacker from on the floor with dull eyes. He should've guessed it was Ron again.

Ron had been bugging him ever since the incident in the Hall about stupid stuff like this and it was pissing Harry off.

"No, you ran into me," Harry pointed out calmly, "_and_ you did it on purpose." Ron looked at Harry in surprise. He acted as if Harry hadn't been talking back to the bullies in school ever since he came into his new body, which wasn't true seeing as Harry had told every single one of them off, including Ron.

"What did you just say to me, loser?" Ron glared down at Harry in a menacing manner. Harry calmly picked up his books and stood up. Calm was radiating off him like heat.

"Look, Weasley, I've got somewhere to be and you're in my way. Can't you just leave me alone for once?" Harry stood tall, but nowhere near Ron's height. It was ok though; Harry had magic on his side.

He slowly pulled out his useless wand, away from Ron's visual range. He wouldn't do anything, though, unless absolutely necessary. Harry had deliberately avoided using his magic around other people here because he seemed more powerful than he used to be. So powerful that his wand was, in fact, now nearly impossible to use because it wasn't made for his crazy new amount of power. He had a theory though. He could very well have absorbed other Harry's power that used to be in this dimension. Harry had been using wandless magic so much here now that it didn't feel like anything but normal to him. He knew that, without a doubt, he could easily take out Ron with a single spell.

"Potter, you think you're so great. Your sister is sooo much better than you!" Ron sneered, staring down at Harry's abnormally small form. Harry's mouth opened in protest but he was saved, from having to beat Ron up, by a little voice from the shadows.

"Harry, come on. You're going to be late for that meeting with Dumbledore." No other than Hermione Granger stepped out of the shadows and looked at Ron with innocent eyes. Ron paled at the sight of her, and became even paler at the mention of Dumbledore's name. He quickly walked away without a backward glance.

Hermione looked at Harry steadily before turning around and walking away, steeling her face into a blank mask.

Harry just stared. WTF? What was she playing at? The Hermione from his time had been so cold and evil to him, and yet this Hermione had…helped him? What was with her?

Harry ran and caught up with her, "Hey," he said. She continued to walk, looking straightforward with that blank expression on her face.

"Wait," Harry walked in step with her and looked at her in wonder. "What was that for?" She continued to walk but answered the question, still not looking at him.

"What do you think?" Harry walked ahead and stepped in her path. She glared at him, "I'm just returning the favor. Move, please." She pushed passed him, hard, and kept on going never wavering pace.

Harry looked at her retreating back in wonder but decided not to comment. He'd let her go this time but next time…

"Thanks, for what it's worth." She lifted a hand in acknowledgement and disappeared in the crowd.

Harry quickly walked away toward the Dungeons; he was late. It was Ron's fault but previous experiences told him that it wouldn't matter to Snape. Snape hated him, simple as that. And Harry returned the favor at full force, often, at times, getting him sent to his mother or the Headmaster.

Speaking of his mother, Harry had been surprised that one woman could be so nice. She was the sweetest thing he had ever meant, but way too over protective. She didn't even come close to suspecting that Harry wasn't Harry, no one seemed to. It was as if they didn't care enough, and it was beautiful to Harry. All his life Harry had wanted to be normal…now he finally was able to blend in with the crowd.

His father, on the other hand was way, way, worse than Snape. Harry almost wished Snape to be his father… almost. James taught Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short at Hogwarts and all he did was yell and scream at Harry. Now Harry, being Harry, just ended up looking at James as if he were stupid. It really was quite funny though, seeing the man's face twist and snarl at Harry's total lack of emotions or responses.

That often left James looking so stupid that it even made retarded feel bad for him. The class wasn't much better off. Most of the kids in school weren't quite sure what to do about Harry's sudden lack of emotion, but the majority didn't even notice much less care.

It was as sweet as honey, being invisible.

Harry's pace quickened but his mind began to wander to Dumbledore and the very first time he had visited him. The man was blind, that much was clear, but why? Harry was going to have to look that up later.

Reaching the potion masters' ugly steel clad door, Harry put an indifferent mask on and opened it. Snape stopped in mid sentence and glared at Harry, who stared back at him with a nerve achingly calm gaze. Snape snarled and motioned him to take a seat.

"Now that Potter has decided to actually join us this morning I shouldn't have to repeat myself." The class snickered and Harry was forced to go back in time to the memory of his first class with the new Snape.

It wasn't pretty. Harry had very nearly ended up throwing the man through the wall.

Harry sat down at a table in the back that was surrounded by Gryffindor. They all looked at him as if he was crazy, but Harry didn't give them a second glance. It was obvious that not only did these people have house rivalry; they had quite a bit of hate on the inside too. It was once again time for Harry to be the outcast, but at least he blended in so it was fine with him.

The rest of the period went by without incident and Harry was relieved. Next was lunch and although it wasn't a social time for Harry, as it was for other people who actually had friends, he still enjoyed it very much.

He sat at the end of the table and began to eat, book in hand. Well, he needed something to do. The real surprise came when the sudden happy and light feeling in the hall evaporated in a bout of tension and fear. Harry looked up to find all eyes on the large doors to the great hall. Slowly his gaze fell to the door…and he nearly screamed in shock.

Standing there, looking as young and dignified as ever, was the very person who had brought him into this world...and the person didn't look a thing like his mother.

"Dumbledore, nice to see you again. I hope you didn't miss my message. You know, the one about me coming here for collection today." Voldemort looked around at the scared faced children and smiled. Harry's anger welled up inside.

Dumbledore stood and Harry's month dropped open as he bowed to Voldemort. "Minister Riddle," Harry gasped, "sorry it must have slipped my mind. Go ahead and chose sir, just let me line up the seventh years first."

Just how in the HELL had Harry missed this?

Harry watched as all the seventh years lined up in front of the great hall and, as one, bowed to Voldemort. Voldemort nodded and walked up and down the line, dramatically, for about five whole minutes. Then, as if he had made a decision, he grabbed a boy with blond hair and looked down on his pale white face.

"You'll do," he hissed to the boy and then to Dumbledore he said, "I'll take this one!" Dumbledore looked at the students pleading face gravely and then nodded his head.

"NO!" The boy screamed, "Please, don't let him take me! I'll be better, I'll do anything, just please…use someone else as your sacrifice! Please, I have a family that needs me…" All the heads of students and teachers alike turned away, all except Harry who was virtually clueless as to what was happening.

The boy stopped struggling and looked at the turned heads with disgust, suddenly angry. "You think this is the end, it won't end with me others will go too and that other might be you! You people disgust me! Go on then, live…live in the most disgusting of ways, live with the knowledge that 1 sacrifice a month will save your sorry asses from this man, live and continue to live like the underlings you are, knowing that you use your own kind as a sacrifice so you can continue to live…one day, someone will come and hurt you people for all the lives, all the people, you've destroyed, and when that person does come…" He looked at Harry who looked back with confusion and the boy suddenly relaxed in Voldemorts grip. He looked…almost happy and gave Harry a look of unearthly worship and Harry noticed that the boys eyes had taken on the same cloudy gray color that he'd seen in Snape's eyes just a few weeks earlier.

He nodded to Harry, stood up straighter, and then both he and Voldemort, who'd remained silent and seemed obvious to the effect Harry was having on his victim, disappeared in a flash of flame.

The entire hall was silent for a moment more and then everything went back to normal as though nothing had happened. Harry blinked and then blinked again, bewilderment written like a story upon his face.

Ok, what the hell was that?

Dumbledore sat down and stared guiltily into his food, and the seventh years went back to their seats looking relieved. Harry's shock finally settled down leaving nothing but confusion and sadness, sadness for that person who could now be considered as good as dead.

This new place…it had many secrets, but this one confused him the most by far.

He would defiantly need to visit the library and soon. Harry quickly finished his meal and began the long walk out of the Hall, dodging food being thrown at him, jumping over ankles there to trip him, and ignoring insults meant to taunt him.

Come on, these people were nothing compared to Voldemort.

Harry had to sneak into the library so that he did not bring attention to himself. Because with attention came that crazy Liberian that acted like some kind of over protective mother.

Yeah, Harry pretty much preferred not going to the Library because of such things.

10 minutes, 20 gasps, and 30 double checks later, Harry's mind was buzzing with the new, and slightly disturbing, information that he had just read about.

Apparently, things had gone very different here than in Harry's world. While Neville had become the boy who lived, Voldemort had NOT died. It was slightly similar to what had happened in Harry's old world. But that would be where the similarities end. Not only had Voldemort been reborn ten months after the incident, but he had gained complete control of Britain, seizing ever single source of power there was known in the country.

He had allowed Neville and his family to live out of the 'goodness' of his heart, and Hogwarts/Dumbledore to remain if, and only if, every month he would be allowed to take an advanced student in an upper class under his wing to do…Voldy stuff. And what was more, when Dumbledore had tried to stop this craziness'…well, let's just say that Voldy got angry and managed to do something weird to Dumbes eyes, making him blind.

Well that certainly explained a lot. This might be just a little TOO dysfunctional, even for Harry….

Harry sat with a plunk in the library chair and rubbed his eyes in a tired motion. So that must be it, he was once again stuck saving a world that had literally died. What did that person in the sky expect him to do?

With a sigh Harry looked up at the heavens, and the weight of the world began to balance itself on his shoulders, making itself comfortable and content.

"You know, I don't mean to complain or anything but…" Harry glared angrily at the high ceiling as if it were its fault he was in this mess.

"Why the heck is it always me?"


End file.
